Trying to Escape the Pain
by Zzz-PoisonLove-Zzz
Summary: Edward Cullen in teen years began obtaining sexual treatment from his mother and severe beatings from his father. What happens when he wants to escape? And when he does, he believes he is free but what happens when the pain isn't escape-able? Yes Bella is included...but not now...


**Trying To Escape the Pain:**

**Chapter 1: **

The water dripped down his solemn face mocking his tears. His eyes were filled with sadness, his heart flooded with pain and his mind over-filled with depressing memories. A salty tear ran down his cheek and over his lips as a painful memory danced with pain inside his mind.

*One Week Ago*

On March 9th 1902, it was Edward's fourteenth birthday party. No one ever showed up, not even his father who drove around, trying to kill time. No one but his mother was there. She was dressed in a lacey white gown that came up her pale thighs. She smiled at Edward and began dancing with him.

They twirled around the living room, soundlessly. Edward rested his hand on her hip, not knowing what to do. She put her hand on top of his and placed them on her round behind. She ran her fingers down his back and then, abruptly, pushed Edward onto the couch. Edward half laid on the soft white couch with a confused expression.

"Last Friday you wouldn't bend me over and fuck me, so I'm going to ride you until you're sore." She growled out to him and slipped out the silky gown.

She revealed her nakedness, smiling widely at Edward's wide eyes. As she began fumbling with Edward's pants, the front door flew open. Her eyes became very wide as she tried to button up Edward's pants.

"Run." Was the only thing she whispered to Edward as she turned to face his father.

Edward crawled off the couch and darted up the stairs. He heard the yelling began and smacking sounds. He knew what would happen to him. He knew his punishment. A horrifying beating.

He crawled on his bed, listening to his mother cry in pain. Abruptly, the door to his room swung open and his father pushed his mother on the floor. She had a few red marks on her face. His father mashed his fist in his palm and stalked towards Edward.

*…*

Edward groaned out, trying to ignore the aching pain of his back. His back was decorated with purple and blue bruises. Some spots on his back were red and had small cuts that bled out the cracks.

A soft knock echoed through the large bathroom. His thoughts coming to a sudden halt.

"Edward, _darling_, are you okay in there?"

Elizabeth voice was very soft and innocent. _Too innocent._

She was horny.

Edward suppressed a groan and turned off the water.

"When you dry off…" Elizabeth began, "Don't get dress…just know we're going to play hide and seek. If I find you, you know what happens." She giggled at the end.

Edward stepped out the shower lightly, dried off quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist. He knew what he had to do. He knew what it would take. He knew he had to get out of here.

He opened the door to see his mother and she folded her arms across her chest, smiling.

"Go hide, honey. Forty on the dot."

Edward brushed pass her, an idea suddenly hatched in his head. Her emerald eyes had closed and she began counting aloud. Edward hurried to his room, throwing on random clothes. His black sweater was on backwards and he'd forgotten about boxers, but at the moment he could care less.

Edward pushed open his window but suddenly it fell back down, smashing his right hand's fingers. The bones made a cracking sound. Edward groaned and started rambling through his dressers, with his left hand, until he found a rubber-like ruler. He prop it under the window and began crawling out.

"Edward!?" Elizabeth shrieked and ran over to Edward.

She grabbed his arm and tried pulling him back into the house. Edward gave her a rough shove, knocking her onto the floor. Edward tried getting out the window again but suddenly he was pushed. Luckily he held onto his mother's hand with his left hand.

"Edward, honey! Don't fall! I need your help so I can pull you back up. _We need to finish our game_."

Edward thought of her last six words. They rung through his mind, causing him to get even more pissed off.

"I'm actually ready for this game to be over, mother." He said bravely.

Elizabeth squeezed his hand, refusing to let him go. Edward glanced at the ruler, it looked as if it was about to snap in have.

"Well Edward, if I can't have you, no girl will! If I drop you right now, it would be your fault. I love you my son. You are my everything…I'm not sorry for—"

Her words were cut short as the ruler snapped in two and the window crashed down on her neck. Edward gasped not believing what had happened. He stared at her dangling head. Her skin became immediately pale, her eyes were closed and her hands still tight around his.

He would go to jail and maybe burn slowly in hell. Edward stretched up and kissed his mother's hand, whispering a soft apology and pried her tight hands off his. He fell to the ground only to hear a snapping sound. His breath was taken away for a mere second then a loud agonizing scream erupted from his lips.

Edward bit down hard on his bottom lips, sucking in the pain with soft moans. He soon tasted blood in his mouth but he had to stop screaming. His father was probably close by. He looked up to see Elizabeth dangling body was now gone. The window was now shut. Where had she gone?

Edward tried standing, struggling horribly. He limped with fear towards the street not bothering to look to see if a car was coming. Voices from Edward Masen Sr. and Elizabeth Masen filled his mind. The voices seemed so close, so real and that petrified Edward.

His heart assaulted his ribcage violently. Edward's mind blanked out and his vision went black. His lower body swirled with indescribable pain.

**A/N Okay! This is just the beginning showing how he escaped! I know his parents weren't this horrible but it is FanFiction! Lol! So anyways. Edward escapes and something happens to him…**

**Was it…**

**A. Father (Edward Masen Sr.) has got him?**

**B. He got hit by a car?**

**C. Lol! You don't know!?**

**You'll find out Next Chapter!**

**~ToolaLoolaLoops Was Here!~ **


End file.
